tythanosscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tizore Shuzen
When Tizore was born his parents were Ryuu Izanagi and Amazu and goddess of the vampires. Tizore was given to Issa and the rest of the Shuzens because Ryuu-Izanagi had better things to do then raise a child, Issa wanted Tizore because he wanted to have a boy and all he got were girls. When Tizore was grabbed by Issa they went home instantly and Issa was so excited he didn't know what to do. 7 years later During the years all the Shuzen sisters fell in love with Tizore except for Moka who thought of Tizore as more of a brother and vice versa. Akua who was the oldest child second to Tizore was madly in love with him to the point of stalking, Kokoa Loved and adored Tizore as her older brother and Kahula loved him also. Tizore now 7 had a lot of nocticable traits like he was always wearing a suit, he was serious and extremely strong for being a 7 year old kid. He competed with Issa for a short time something nobody could do. This made him considered a prodigy but the most nocticable trait was that Tizore was madly in love with his stepmothers Akasha and Gyokuro his personality changed with Akasha, he was lot more happy and he smiled but when he was with Gyokuro she wrapped him around her finger but she couldn't help but not feel the same love she didn't do anything she just became more friendly with him and that was that. The sealing of Akasha When Tizore was 9 he woke up in the middle of the night after hear crashes and bangs but all he saw was Akasha fighting and getting hurt Tizore tried to step in (he didn't know that she was fight Akua) but Akasha worried about his and Moka's safety so Tizore went to look for his sisters and he found that Moka, Kokoa and Kahula were okay but when he turned around he was knocked out by an unknown Opponent. When he woke up he found out that Akasha sealed herself up to save everyone and Tizore became so enraged and psycho he broke things and went as far as trying to kill himself to be with Akasha just to be knocked by Gyokuro who got witches and they did a spell in which they were supposed to erase his mind of Akasha but they said the spell was risky and there could have been a chance where Tizore lost his memory completely. Gyokuro waited for him to wake up worried so were his sisters but Akua was frantic. When he woke up he saw everyone and smiled "What happened why aren't we sleeping heh." and everyone him. His personality changed now He was a fun, goofy, loving person. 6 years later during the time Tizore was going through puberty Gyokuro helped him the whole way and she didn't hesitate to do anything either as she believed he was a man not only that but by doing that it made Gyokuro and Tizore alot closer and Gyokuro became the first person in his harem (but after their last time when he was 15 he never gets to see Gyokuro for another 8 years.) after school Tizore would train with Gyokuro too. While Tizore and moka were in middle school Moka tried to make friends but they made fun of her which caused Tizore to defend her in which he beat them which led to him reciving detention a couple of times Tizore would say "He's the bully, he made fun of my sister, He's lucky I didn't kill him heheheh." Then he was suspended even though of his good grades though This caused Tizore to quit school and he heard that Akua was going to leave so he joined her and Gyokuro and Tizore saw each other one last time, and they kissed each other goodbye. Tizore and Akua head to where they were going which was outside of a village then Akua introduced Tizore to a young girl named Jasmine, and Tizore and Jasmine instantly liked each other but sadly they're age gap was too much. After 1 year of being with jasmine and Akua fawning over him and training constantly Tizore was sleeping when he heard Jasmine and Akua screaming at each other, he woke up and saw jasmine hit Akua Tizore wanted to kill jasmine but she's just a girl he thought so instead he hit the ground really hard to the point of an earth quake "Stoppp!" Tizore screamed and they stopped. Tizore asked for and explanation and Jasmine said that Akua hurt a boy she liked in the village. Tizore looked towards Akua "Why?" Akua didn't answer but she wanted to kill herself for not answering him. "Whatever" Tizore put his hands in his pocket and said "Jasmine come here." and they had a long inspirational talk but Jasmine didn't care and said "I just want humans and monsters to be together!" and she left. Tizore and Akua across from across each other and Akua inched closer and closer towards him. After about an hour of Tizore making up problems and solving he realized Jasmine wasn't there so they went looking for her only to find her tortured and skewered Akua saw and cried out and Tizore grabbed Akua and held her, She then went back where they were hiding Tizore fell on his knees and screamed "Dammit dammit dammit!!!!!!" Tizore went to Akua and Akua said she wanted all humans to die. but Tizore disagreed saying that not all humans were the cause of this just the human within the vicinity. Akua wanted to kill them and Tizore agreed so they waited till night and they pillaged the village when they were done they went their sperate ways Akua wanted to go but she had important matters with their mother and Tizore went around he got his own rosary cause he stole one he used it as clip so can put his hair in a pony tail to conceal his power but his personality is no different if he takes off the rosary. He then stumbled across Yokai academy and his life finally began. A new life Tizore entered but they needed to know if he had passed leading up to this point school before he said no but if he can do tests to get him into the academy that'll be great and the teacher agreed and gave Tizore a bunch of tests which he passed no problem. and the teacher said "my name is Shizuka Nekonome but you can call me Ms. Nekonome, welcome to Yokai academy a school for monsters!" Tizore thought "A SCHOOL FOR MONSTERS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? is what a human would say heh" Tizore then said "Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful." and he handed her a rose. She then blushed and said "Oh my no one has said something that nice to me."